


Fuck Me Properly

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consentacles, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Aiden stumbles upon Lambert getting fucked by a plant. With tentacles. Then his brain kind of shorts out.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	Fuck Me Properly

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the [Lambert Big Bang](https://lambertbigbang.tumblr.com/post/643666029168443392/announcing-lambert-big-bang) to dust off some WiPs and found this lovely short for y'all.

Aiden stared at the sight before him, feeling bewitched. Lambert was stretched out spread-eagle in front of him with tentacles around his wrists and ankles. He was also being fucked by two coiled tentacles, and Aiden circled his friend for a better view. The blue silk panties Lambert wore were ripped right over his hole where the tentacles had pushed through, the underwear covered in ejaculate from the tentacles that had already had their fun with the Wolf Witcher’s body. 

“Aiden,” Lambert’s gravely voice called to him and Aiden was at his side in an instance.

“Lambert–”

“I need you to axii it.”

Well, that hadn’t been what he’d expected. “What?”

“I need –  _ hnng _ – I can’t focus enough to hold it.”

Aiden would admit that his mind was a little fixated on the arch of Lambert’s throat. He wasn’t doing his best thinking. “And you want me to make it do...what, exactly?”

If Lambert seemed at all panicked or hurt, he would have destroyed the creature immediately, of course. But he didn’t. Instead, Lambert seemed to be pushing back into into the thrusting plant.

“What do you think!?” Lambert snarled, “it doesn’t have a mind, it can’t fuck me properly!”

Aiden’s mind was completely blank for a long moment before he slowly processed the low background rumble was actually Lambert growling at him. 

“If you’re not going to help, then fuck off!”

“No, no, I’ll help! _ ”  _ he cast the sign at the base of where the tentacles seemed to be coming from, and everything froze.

Lambert snarled again and Aiden walked in front of him until they were face to face. Only once their eyes had met did Aiden make the coiled tentacles thrust deep into Lambert. Lambert’s eyes went wide and his breath punched out of him with a moan. 

Aiden knelt in front of Lambert and cupped his face. “You do realize you’ve just invited me to fuck you until you can’t think.” Lambert shuddered, his eyes fluttering. Aiden smirked. “I  _ knew  _ you’d be beautiful when all fucked out.”

“You,” Lambert gasped, his neck arching, “you thought about it?”

Aiden huffed a laugh. “Often. Very, very often.”

Lambert’s hips were wrapped in tentacles and Aiden could see the way they jerked at his words, so he instructed the tentacles to tighten around Lambert, holding him tight. The way Lambert’s shoulders relaxed into the tentacles that held his arms straight out was a revelation. Lambert wanted to be held tight and fucked until he truly couldn’t think.

Well, Aiden was more than happy to oblige. He tightened his fist, and all of the tentacles on Lambert flexed. Lambert arched with it, letting his body be moved however Aiden wanted.


End file.
